Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by KoibitoAnime
Summary: The end of Zara's senior year is quickly approaching, and ,other than Astley, Maine has been pixie free. But, Zara's much needed peace is interrupted by a few rogue pixies who have returned to exact their revenge. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEED. All rights go to Carrie Jones. Cover photo by: skellingt0n
1. Chapter 1

**cover photo found here: **

* * *

**Zara POV**

Spring in Maine was strangely felt warm after a harsh, cold winter. It's been nearly a year with no evil pixies, no apocalypses, no Norse gods, and no danger. Astley and I were still together and he was still as loving and calm as when I met him. Issie was as lively as ever with it being the end of our senior year and things still going steady with Devyn. She was even more thrilled for prom this weekend. We had gotten our dresses last month. Mine was a strapless, white fit and flare with pleating at the bottom and black beading on the side; Issie was going for a classy look; She got a long, red fit and flare dress with black embroidering on the side with a pair of long black gloves and a bird's cage to go with her up doo.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe prom is THIS weekend! Isn't it weird?" Issie said semi-cheerfully.

Issie and I were just chilling at my house. Senior year had really taken up a lot of our time, so we needed to catch up. We hadn't hung out since we got our dresses, which was like a year for us. I looked up from my plate of spaghetti to Issie and laughed at her cheerfulness. I was eager especially because there was only a month left of high school. I suddenly became aware that Issie was just pushing her food around and not eating with a thick frown on her face.

"What's wrong? Tired of spaghetti?" I asked kiddingly. Issie didn't even laugh. I set my fork down. "Is, what's bothering you?"

She let out a long sigh, and then tore her gaze from her spaghetti. Her gaze met mine. Her eyes haunted and confused. She paused, then said, "Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Anything, Is, you know that." I told her seriously.

"Have you and Astley… ya know.. done the deed?"

_Deed? What was she—. _"Oh my god, Issie. No. Astley and I haven't had sex."

"Have you thought about it?" She asked me timidly. I could feel my cheeks heat. I can't say I haven't thought of it. We had actually gotten pretty close to having sex, but Astley knew without asking that I wasn't ready, being the unconditional gentlemen he is. I loved him for that.

"Well.. yea, but I'm not quite ready and Astley knows that." I looked at Issie, but she was suddenly interested in her spaghetti again. She pushed it around with her fork and frowned at it. "Issie, where did this all come from?" I paused. Then it hit me. My eyes widened. "Did you and Devyn—?"

She threw her fork down. "Fine! Yes we did it! Am I such a terrible person for wanting to have sex?" She yelled.

"Wow, didn't think Devyn had it in him.." I kidded. Issie gave me a look that said _Really? _I gave her a small laugh as she frowned at me.

"I'm being serious, Zara."

"I know. I'm sorry, Is. There's nothing wrong with it." I paused. "Did you—"

"Yes, we used protection."

There was an awkward silence between us. I was kind of taken back at the idea of Devyn and Issie having sex. I didn't think they had it in them, well just not quite yet.

"Sooo…. How was it?" I asked breaking the silence. Issie smiled at me, her peppy self again.

"It was _Amazing_! I mean it was kind of awkward at first because neither of us knew what we were doing, but then Devyn kind of got into the rhythm of it…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.. I don't need _that _many details."

We both broke into laughter. During our laughter I heard a knock on the door.

"I've got it." I told Issie. I got up from the table and headed to the door. I opened the door. I was greeted by Astley's cool, blue eyes and warm smile. A blond curl hung lightly above his eyes. I reached my hand up and pushed it aside, then wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I giggled as he knelt down and met my lips with his. Our lips touched with a soft, light kiss that quickly deepened. I dug my hands further into his hair deepening the kiss. He let out a soft moan. From across the room, I heard Issie clear her throat.

"Please keep it PG rated, thank you."

Astley laughed deeply. I rested my head on his chest, sliding my hands down to his chest.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No." "Yes." Issie and I said in unison.

I looked over towards her glaring; she smiled sweetly at me, batting her eyes. Astley chuckled.

"It's fine. I'll come back when you're alone.." He said into my ear. His warm breath on my neck, sending chills down my back. I heard a gagging noise come from Issie. I looked up at Astley, giving him one last kiss before leaving. I watched him retreat down the driveway until finally closing the door. Putting my back to the door, I sighed heavily then looked at Issie.

"You really know how to kill a mood." I told her. She held her hands up innocently.

"Hey, I was just protecting myself from being mental scarred."

I sighed as I sat down at the table and continued with my spaghetti. There was silence for a moment.

"Do you think you and Astley will have sex?" I practically choked on my spaghetti before spitting it out. "I'm just asking, you guys are so close, and ya know like 90% of the virgin population loses their virginity at prom which is this weekend."

I set my fork down and wiped my mouth with a napkin. I paused before answering, pondering on it. Sex. Sex was a huge thing, well for some. It didn't really come up in conversation when I talked to Astley. I didn't even know if Astley was still ya know a virgin.

"I honestly don't know. If it happens, it happens. I'm not going to force it." I answered seriously.

Issie merely nodded. "Well I need to get home. My mom is still all whack-o about curfew even after a year. I mean seriously, I'm 18!" I laughed and she grunted angrily.

"See you tomorrow, Is." I told her as she headed out. She waved at me cheerfully. I waited until she got into her car and drove off to close the door. I leaned against it and sighed for a moment, then headed to my room. I flopped onto my bed, sprawled across it. My eyes began to feel heavy and weary. You know when you have that moment were you say to yourself _I'll only rest my eyes for a minute._ What felt like a while later, I jumped up and looked at my clock; it read 11:38 p.m.

Astley hadn't come back. I can't say I wasn't disappointed and a little sad. Okay, more than a little.

I slid my legs off my bed and headed for my dresser. I shimmed off my skinny jeans and threw on some fleece shorts. I looked towards my bathroom and stared at it for a while, wondering if I should wash my face and such, but in the end, the dull ache of my heart won and I flopped back onto my bed.

Slowly, my mind and heart eased and I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zara POV**

This week flew by; I felt like a zombie, get up, shower, school, work, repeat. All without Astley. He didn't stop by once and prom was tomorrow. I couldn't shake this feeling that something was up. Astley didn't just disappear, especially when he knows prom is this week.

I sighed heavily and turned the page of my magazine. Work was absolutely boring as always. There was one person lazily walking around the freezer section of the small convenience shop, but that was the most excitement I had all night. I looked around to check on the person walking through the shop; the guy had pale skin with dark, shaggy hair. He wore a long dark trench coat, which was odd since it was May. I eyed him for a second, he looked up; the way he looked up, it looked almost like his face had a tinge of blue to it; our gazes met for a second until I looked away. Something was off about him; I could feel it.

I reached for my cell that was tucked tightly in my pocket. I slowly pulled it out, trying not to make any sudden movements that would get his attention. I flipped open my phone, scrolling through my contacts I called the one person I can count on, Devyn.

"Can you help me with something?" The deep voice made me jump. I looked up; it was him. He leaned onto the counter. I nodded. I put the phone on mute, so we couldn't hear Devyn, but he could hear us.

He paused before looking up showing his face. He had sharp, dark features; His face was thin with a tinge of blue onto it. "I'm looking for something to eat." I immediately gasped. He smiled coldly and wickedly revealing two sharp fangs. I stumbled back, tipping the stool I was sitting on.

"P-Pixie…" I picked up the closest thing, a stapler, and threw it at him, hoping to stun him. Then, I turned and ran through the storage room behind me. I ran through the doors, locking it behind me. I slowly backed away from the door. I knew the door wouldn't hold him for long, so I had to think of something. Quick. I looked around. Iron. I needed something Iron.

"Knock, Knock!" the guy sung musically. I heard a bang on the door. He was teasing me. The thing about pixies they love the game, to chase and mess with you before making their move. I continued my search. I hastily dug through boxes looking for anything made of iron. Another bang came at the door, the hinges creaked.

Boxes of Rice, cookies, sodas. No iron. I cursed. Another bang on the door. He was stalling, taunting me. Panic and fear swelled in me. I wish Astley was here..

_Stop that!_ I shook my head. Don't pity yourself. Astley isn't here to save me. A loud _BANG! _Cut off my thoughts. I looked up; the pixie was standing in the doorway, fangs bared. I backed up, but tripped on something; I fell onto my side. I stole a glance at what I tripped on, a pipe, an _Iron _pipe. I quickly scrambled up, pipe in hand. I looked at the pixie, determined and strong.

"Zara.." I jumped at my name. How did he know my name? "Zara of the White…"

"H-How do you know my name?" He ignored me and took a step closer. "Stay back!" I raised the pipe. He continued forward. "Stop!"

Suddenly, A low growl came from behind him. The pixie stiffened then slowly turned. A familiar wolf stood in the doorway. I sighed in relief. "Nick.." Devyn must have gotten him. Nick lunged at the pixie. The pixie quickly moved to the left, but Nick quickly regained himself and shot at him again. He jumped back; I took the chance, I swung the iron pipe, hitting him in the side of the head. There was a loud _Crack! _and a hiss of the iron reacting badly to his skin, then he went down.

"Nice!" I looked up, readying my pipe. I hadn't noticed Devyn in the doorway. I relaxed letting the pipe drop and sighing in relief. Devyn approached the pixie; he poked him awkwardly. "He's out cold."

Devyn reached in his pocket and pulled out metal cuffs, cuffing the pixie's hands behind his back. Next to me, Nick appeared; now in human form and fully clothed.

Devyn looked to Nick, "I can take care of him; make sure Zara gets home safe."

"I'll be fine." I cut in.

"This _thing _could have killed you, Zara. You're not going home alone." Nick growled irritability.

"Don't worry." I waved the iron pipe at him. I handed him the keys to the shop. "Just make sure you lock up and get the keys back to me tomorrow."

"Before or after prom?" Devyn asked.

_Prom. Oh dear lord. _I thought. I did not need to be reminded about that.

"Just whenever." I muttered before heading out the door.

* * *

Sleeping was nearly impossible; I tossed and turned until about 1. Giving in, I threw back the covers and sat up. I ran my hands through my hair. Frustrated with myself, with pixies, with Astley going MIA on me the week of prom. Frustration quickly turned into tears. I hugged my knees as my tears of frustration ran down my cheeks.

Suddenly there was knock on my window. _Oh dear lord, not now. _I wiped my tears absently on my shirt and took a shaky breath. Mustering up my courage, I walked over to the window and opened it up. I didn't even look at him, but I knew who it was. Astley.

"Zara… Are you okay? I heard what happened." I could hear the concern laced in his voice. I wanted to melt into his warm, protecting arms; I wanted him to hold me so I could feel safe again, but I needed answers. I turned away, taking in a deep breath; tears burned in my eyes.

"A week.. A week, Astley. I didn't know where you where or if you were okay!" I paused, turning towards him. His face looked pained. "Prom is Saturday too; Oh god, that's tomorrow…" I realized. My brain just hasn't been here this week. I hugged myself.

"Zara.." he said softly. He reached for me, but I pulled back. He flinched as if I had hurt him.

"You weren't here, Astley.. I needed you, and you weren't there."

"I know—"he started, but I cut him off.

" I was scared, Astley.." My voice came out shaky; I hadn't noticed that I was crying until Astley was right in front of me, brushing them away with his thumb. He caressed the side of my face, and then moved to my chin, tilting it up so I was looking into his icy blue eyes. A single, beautiful curl of his blond hair hung in his face.

"Sunday I found a trace of a pixie around you house, from there I tried to track them, but I had no luck. I thought they were following me; I couldn't even fathom why someone would go after you." He paused as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry; I thought I was doing you good by keeping my distance until I could locate the pixie."

I shook my head. "I'm never better without you, Astley."


End file.
